Us
by arisanightray
Summary: Setelah lima tahun menghilang, kini Eren bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille, kakak kelasnya. Meski sekarang Rivaille sudah mempunyai anak, Eren tidak tahu perasaannya terhadap Rivaille masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu atau tidak.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, Arisa is here**_**. Ini adalah fanfic tentang Riere yang kesekian kalinya kubuat namun baru yang ini yang berani saya upload m(-_-)m. Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah saya menonton Shigenki no Kyojin episode... episode dimana mayat Petra dibuang dan Rivaille melihatnya dengan tatapan yang... sedih, menurut saya seolah olah Rivaille melihat mayat anaknya (?!).**

**Warning : ****1) typo. Berdasarkan pengalaman saya sering melakukan typo pada fanfic yang saya buat. 2) Boy x boy 3) saya merasa tokoh Rivaille di sini sedikit OOC, jadi maafkan saya...**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing.**_

**US**

**Chapter one : wiedersehen**

"_Senpai ! senpai akan menungguku kan?" tanya seorang anak dengan mata yang berbinar pada kakak kelasnya yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya._

"_Ah, aku akan menunggumu, jadi kau harus belajar yang serius agar bisa satu uniersitas denganku." jawab kakak kelasnya sambil mengusap rambut dan wajah anak laki-laki itu._

"_Tentu saja! tunggu saja aku tahun depan!"_

"_Hahaha," kakak kelas anak itu tertawa kecil melihat semangat adik kelasnya lalu memeluknya. " aku mencintimu."_

_Anak itu membalas pelukannya, "aku juga mencintaimu, senpai."_

"Hah! Hah... hah.. hah..." dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi badannya meski ia berada di kamar tidurnya yang dingin karena pendingin ruangan. Setelah nafasnya teratur, Eren turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin lalu meminumnya. "Aaaah..." Eren merasa sedikit lega setelah menghabiskan minumnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sudah lama ia tidak bermimpi tentang kehidupan semasa ia masih SMA. Mungkin dulu ia berpendapat mimpi tadi adalah mimpi indah. Namun sekarang, ia berpendapat bahwa tadi ia bermimpi buruk. Bermimpi tentang orang yang sudah mencampakkanmu bukanlah mimpi indah, bukan? . Tak lama, mata Eren terpikat dengan sebuah kartu yang ada di dekat gelas minumnya. Sebuah kartu undangan reuni. Eren mengambil kartu yang ia temukan di kotak surat apartemennya dua hari yang lalu. Eren sadar, sejak ia menerima kartu ini mimpi buruknya kembali muncul.

Eren berfikir sambil melihat-lihat kartu undangan. Haruskah ia datang? ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya, tapi ada kemungkinan ia akan bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang pernah mengecewakannya. Meski ia penasaran bagaimana keadaan kakak kelasnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana sikap ia jika bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya. Haruskah ia marah? atau justru mengejarnya karena ia masih tidak bisa melupakannya. "Lebih baik aku datang untuk tahu jawabannya." kata Eren sambil meremas kartu undangan.

X

"Yo Eren! akhirnya kau datang!" saat Eren memasuki ruangan di sebuah restoran yang tercantum dalam kartu undangan, Eren dapat mendengar suara Hanji memanggilnya.

"Hanji-senpai!" Eren tersenyum saat melihat kakak kelasnya yang pernah akrab dengannya semasa SMA sedang memanggilnya. "Apa kabar, senpai?!" tanya Eren sambil memeluk Hanji.

"Tentu saja baik!" Hanji membalas pelukan Eren lalu memukul pundak Eren dengan keras, membuat Eren harus menahan sakit. Tapi hal ini membuat Eren tersenyum karena ia jadi tahu kakak kelasnya ini tidak berubah. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu! apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Guru. Meski tidak sesuai dengan impianku, tapi aku menikmatinya." Jawab Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Huwaaa! Eren sebagai guru ?!" Hanji tanpa sadar menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget. " kau tidak dikerjai oleh murid-murid mu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, senpai ! senpai sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Hm... sekarang pekerjaanku adalah reporter lepas. Akan ku kasih rekomen tempat wisata yang bagus jika kau mau."

"Tentu saja aku mau dan senpai juga harus mentraktirku!"

"Hee?!" Hanji dan Eren sama-sama tertawa. Sambil sesekali meminum minumannya, Eren menikmati reuni nya dengan Hanji. Terkadang Hanji menjaili Eren, terkadang mereka membicarakan kehidupan mereka selama masa SMA. "Oh iya, kau masih suka bertemu dengan Rivaille?"

Mendengar nama yang tak ingin ia dengar, Eren terdiam. "Tidak." jawabnya dingin. "Setelah senpai lulus aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rivaille-senpai lagi."

"Begitukah? pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu di pernikahan Rivaille... oh, orangnya sudah datang! Rivaille!" Eren merasa waktu berhenti begitu Hanji meneriakkan nama kakak kelas yang pernah ia cintai. Perlahan, ia menengok ke belakang. Dari jauh, Eren melihat seorang pria bertubuh pendek sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya dan Hanji. Mata sayu yang terlihat menyeramkan, tubuh pendek, dan rambut pendek, Eren tahu betul itu siapa. Apalagi saat orang itu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai." sapa orang itu. _Suaranya tidak berubah_, pikir Eren dalam hati.

"Halo, senpai! lama tidak bertemu!" balas Eren sambil terpaksa tersenyum.

"Rivaille! kau terlambat!" keluh Hanji lalu memeluk Rivaille yang sayangnya dapat dihindari oleh Rivaille.

"Maaf, aku ada banyak urusan..." Rivaille dan Hanji asyik berbicara sedangkan Eren hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka. Terutama Rivaille. Eren merasa canggung berdiri di samping Rivaille karena Eren jadi tak bisa memperhatikan kakak kelas yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia melihat Rivaille tidak banyak berubah. Nada bicaranya masih tajam, dan tatapannya masih terlihat menyeramkan. Hanya ada satu yang terlihat berbeda. Eren dapat melihat warna kulit di jari manis tangan kiri Rivaille berbeda dengan jari lainnya, seperti bekas cincin.

Rasa sakit menyerang dada Eren. Sakit karena dicampakkan, sakit karena diberi harapan palsu, sakit karena dikhianati. Ingin rasanya ia menyerang Rivaille dan memakinya. Tapi karena ia tak mau merusak acara, ia menahan amarahnya. "Hei Eren!" panggilan Hanji membuat Eren sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau ingin makan apa? akan aku ambilkan."

"Apa saja, senpai."

"Ok, kalian tunggu di sini ya." kata Hanji kemudian pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Rivaille. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara. Membuat suasana semakin canggung. Eren masih memperhatikan Rivaille, berharap kakak kelasnya akan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Nee, senpai." tak ada reaksi dari Rivaille, akhirnya Eren membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau sendiri? apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Eren melihat Rivaille menghindari kontak mata dengannya saat Rivaille menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang aku menjadi guru." jawab Eren canggung. " Kalau senpai?"

"Hanya menjadi karyawan di bank." mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Eren berdoa dalam hati agar Hanji segera kembali agar keadaan tidak canggung seperti ini. "aku tak menyangka kau akan datang..."

_Aku datang hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, senpai._ "Tentu saja aku akan datang! aku sudah lama tidak bercanda dengan Hanji-senpai! dan.. aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu..." Eren mengecilkan suaranya lalu melirik ke arah Rivaille untuk melihat reaksinya. "Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu, senpai?" tanya Eren dengan nada hati-hati.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanji-senpai yang bilang..."

"Oh... istriku meninggal setahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku duda..." mendengar jawaban Rivaille, Eren terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa senang karena ia tahu isrtri Rivaille sudah tidak ada, tapi ia juga merasa sedih saat melihat wajah sedih Rivaille. "Kau sendiri? sudah menikah?"

"Aku menunggumu, senpai." Rivaille langsung menoleh ke arah Eren dan Eren langsung menutup mulutnya karena sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan. "Maksudku... senpai tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa menikah, bukan? Hahaha..." untuk menutupi kecanggungannya, Eren tertawa kaku. Tapi itu tidak merubah ekspresi wajah Rivaille berubah. Merasa bertambah malu, Eren berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Se... Sepertinya ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu!" Dengan segera Eren berjalan menghindari Rivaille.

"Eren!" Saat Eren sudah melihat pintu keluar restoran, Eren mendengar suara Rivaille memanggilnya. Eren berhenti berjalan. Tapi ia tidak berbalik karena ia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah karena malu pada Rivaille. "Eren! aku... mau minta maaf." Jantung Eren sempat berhenti mendengar pernyataan Rivaille. "Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitimu dan sudah ingkar, tapi... aku ingin kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku masih..."

Tak ingin mendengar kalimat Rivaille selanjutnya, Eren memotong pembicaraan. "Bi... Bicara apa kau senpai? sejak awal tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kita, bukan? Kau hanya seorang kakak kelas yang melindungi adik kelasnya dari hinaan orang, itu saja." Eren masih tidak berbalik, dan ia merasa nada bicaranya bergetar. "Aku pulang dulu. Tolong titip salam untuk Hanji-senpai..." setelah berbicara seperti itu, Eren berjaln keluar dari restoran.

"Eren!" ia masih mendengar suara Rivaille memanggilnya namun Eren seolah tidak mendengar. Dadanya semakin sesak dan tanpa terasa air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia merasa sakit setelah bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Ia tak menyangka orang itu lebih memilih orang lain daripada dengannya. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang itu sudah menikah. Eren berfikir tidak ada kesempatan sekali lagi untuk dia bersama Rivaille.

"Ha... Haha... bicara apa kau Eren? sejak awal Rivaille adalah orang normal. Ia hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman berada di sekolah.." kata Eren berusaha mengjibur dirinya. "Lebih baik aku cari pria lain dan melupakannya!" Eren kemudian menghapus air matanya. Meski dadanya masih sakit, tapi Eren bertekad untuk menyembuhkannya. _Aku harus bisa melupakannya!_

"Bruk!" baru beberapa langkah berjalan setelah ia berdiri lama di tengah-tengah keramaian, Eren merasa kakinya menabrak sesuatu. Eren mundur beberapa langkah karena benturan. "Au..." kakinya terasa sedikit sakit. Setelah rasa sakitnya menghilang, Eren melihat apa yang ia tabrak. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang mengusap kepalanya. Eren menurunkan badannya agar wajahnya bisa melihat wajah anak tersebut.

"Huwa! maafkan aku! kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Eren panik. Anak itu menganguk pelan tanpa suara. "tidak ada yang luka? Tak ada yang sakit?" anak itu menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Eren, masih tidak bersuara. Eren bingung dengan sikap anak ini yang tidak mau bersuara. Anak ini adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek, wajahnya datar dan sorot matanya mengingatkan Eren pada Rivaille.

_Astaga, kenapa ingat senpai lagi?! Kau kan ingin melupakannya, Eren!_, kesal Eren dalam hati. Sadar anak kecil itu terus memperhatikan Eren, Eren kembali mengajaknya berbicara. "Nee, kau bisa berbicara?" anak itu menganguk, tapi masih tidak bersuara. "Siapa namamu?"

"Mikasa." Eren menghela nafas lega mendengar anak ini akhirnya berbicara.

"Mikasa? Berapa umurmu, nak?"

"Lima." jawab Mikasa pendek.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Papa sedang pergi sedangkan Mama sudah ada di surga..." Eren terdiam mendengar jawaban Mikasa.

"Benarkah? lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? ini sudah malam dan bahaya jika kau pergi sendirian. Lebih baik kau tunggu ayahmu di rumah." kata Eren sambil memegang tangan kecil Mikasa. Mikasa menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Di rumah aku sendirian, aku tidak mau sendirian..." jawab Mikasa lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu ke tempat ayahmu? kau tahu ia pergi kemana?" Mikasa melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Eren dan menunjuk ke arah restoran tempat reuni sekolah Eren berlangsung. Eren menelan ludahnya saat sadar ia harus kembali ke tempat itu.

"Paman mau mengantarkanku ke Papa? di kartu ini, Papa pergi ke tempat itu." kata Mikasa lalu menunjukkan sebuah kartu yang membuat mata Eren terbelak kaget. Itu kartu reuni yang sama dengan punya Eren.

"Tentu saja, paman sudah janji, bukan? ayo!" Eren mengangkat Mikasa dan menggendongnya. Perasaan ia tak enak, tapi ia berusaha menghilangkannya. Langkahnya berat saat berjalan kembali ke restoran. Jujur, ia tidak ingin ke tempat itu lagi karena ia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille.

Langkah Eren terhenti saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Ia ragu apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak. "Paman, ada apa?" pertanyaan Mikasa membuyarkan lamunan Eren.

"Eh? tidak apa... ayo masuk dan cari ayahmu!" kata Eren sambil menutupi kegelisahannya. Saat mmasuki restoran, ia melihat beberapa teman SMA nya masih asyik bercanda dan makan. Ia bahkan melihat Hanji sedang berjalan dengan wajah marah.

"Errreeeennn! kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja!" teriak Hanji dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf, senpai. Tadi aku berencana untuk pulang tapi aku bertemu dengan anak hilang yang sedang mencari ayahnya." kata Eren sambil menahan sakit karena Hanji mencubit pipinya. Setelah merasa Eren sudah kesakitan, Hanji melepaskan tangannya dan memperhatikan anak kecil yang sedang digendong oleh Eren.

"Loh, bukankah kau..."

"Mikasa!" Eren, Hanji, dan Mikasa menoleh secara bersamaan saat mereka mendengar ada orang yang berteriak memanggil nama Mikasa. Badan Eren langsung kaku karena ia melihat orang yang berteriak itu adalah Rivaille, sedangkan mata Mikasa berbinar saat melihat orang yang berteriak memanggil namanya sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Papa!" teriak Mikasa membuat dada Eren tiba-tiba sakit. _Papa? tadi Mikasa memanggil Rvaille-senpi dengan sebutan papa?!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! bukankah kau sudah tidur?!" kata Rivaille dengan nada marah lalu mengambil Mikasa dari gendongan Eren.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah, pa. Aku takut." Rivaille menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Mikasa. Sadar yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Eren, Rivaille membatu. "Eren..."

Panggilan Rivaille membuat Eren sadar dari kagetnya. "Ah, senpai! kita bertemu lagi..." kata Eren dengan nada canggung sambil mengelus rambutnya. Rivaille terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi kemudian ia menarik tangan Eren.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu." kata Rivaille masih menggendong Mikasa dengan nada dan pandangan serius. "Perkenalkan, ini Mikasa, anakku..."

Sesaat, Eren merasa waktu berhenti dan sekelilingnya hancur. _Tuhan, bolehkah aku menangis sekarang?_, doanya dalam hati.

**Bagaimana? terlalu pendek kah? Saya berencana membuat chapter ini sebagai prologue tapi sepertinya gagal. Perlukah saya melanjutkan cerita ini? Karena tokoh-tokoh Shigenki no Kyojin memakai nama Jerman, jadi judul yang saya pakai untuk fanfic ini juga memaai bahasa German dengan bantuan Google Translate. Maaf jika translate nya tidak benar.**

**Saran dan kritik diterima, **_**so R&R please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, Arisa is here_. Terima kasih untuk siapa pun yang meninggalkan review dan memberi dukungan kepada saya untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Sebagai tanda rasa terima kasih, inilah chapter dua.

**Azure'czar : **saya akan mengupload beberapa fanfic riere yang saya buat jika sudah selesai satu chapter, doakan saya...

**Adelia-chan: **saya masih bingung apa yang akan saya lakukan pada Mikasa. Apakah nantinya ia akan suka pada Eren atau mendukung Eren dan ayahnya, hm... tolong sarannya...

**Siapa: **semoga saya dapat membuat karakter Mikasa yang lucu yang sesuai harapan anda...

**Hiddlestoner: **untuk ibunya Mikasa, bisa dilihat di chapter ini Rivaille jadi uke? Hm... kita liat nanti...

**Warning : ****1) typo. Berdasarkan pengalaman saya sering melakukan typo pada fanfic yang saya buat. 2) Boy x boy 3) saya merasa tokoh Rivaille di sini sedikit OOC, jadi maafkan saya...**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter two**** : **_**Lehrer**_

"_Rivaille-kuun!" suara teriakan seorang siswi dari pinggir lapangan membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di lapangan menoleh ke sumber suara, termasuk Eren. Dari lapangan, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan bertubuh pendek sedang melambaikan tangannya. Tak lama, ia melihat Rivaille menghampiri perempuan tersebut._

"_Hei, Connie..." Eren berbisik pada teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. "kau tahu siapa perempuan itu?"_

"_Maksudmu siswi yang memanggil Rivaille-senpai? kau tak tahu siapa perempuan itu? ia Petra! Apa kau tak kenal siapa dia?" tanya Connie tak percaya dan dijawab Eren dengan gelengan kepala. "ia teman masa kecil Rivaille-senpai! mereka serasi ya?! Rivaille-senpai yang tegas dan Petra yang lembut, banyak yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih loh."_

_Tanpa sadar, Eren menggerutu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kekasih Rivaille-senpai itu aku!"_

"_He? kau bicara sesuatu?"_

"_Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa..."_

X

Eren masih berdiri mematung di hadapan Rivaille yang masih menggendong Mikasa. Dada Eren semakin sakit melihat mereka berdua, rasanya ia ingin pergi saja dan menangis sepuasnya. Tapi badan Eren kaku tak bisa bergerak. Berbicara pun sulit. Mata Eren terus melihat Rivaille, berharap Rivaille akan melihatnya juga. _Senpai, tolong bilang ini bohong._

"Huwa! Mikasa!kau semakin cantik saja!" suara Hanji yang keras dapat Eren dengar dari telinga kanannya.

"Hanji-san, selamat malam." sapa Mikasa ramah.

"Wah, kau sopan sekali! Beruntung kau mewarisi sikap Petra, bukan Rivaille!"

_Petra?_

"He? apa maksudmu?!" protes Rivaille yang kemudian melirik Eren untuk melihat reaksi adik kelasnya.

"Petra?" Eren merasa nada bicaranya bergetar saat ia berusaha berbicara.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Mikasa adalah anak dari Rivaille dan Petra!" dada Eren semakin sakit mendengarnya. Kali ini bukan hanya dada, kepala Eren juga berdenyut hebat.

_Mereka serasi ya!_, suara Connie saat mereka masih SMA terdengar di dalam kepala Eren. "Begitukah? haha, rasanya malu karena hanya aku yang tidak tahu." Eren menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus punggung lehernya, menutupi kesedihannya.

"He? benarkah? aku pikir kau lah yang pertama kali tahu karena kau yang paling dekat dengan Rivaille." kalimat Hanji membuat Rivaille membuang mukanya, menghindari kontak dengan mata Eren, dan Eren semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ng... aku pulang dulu ya. Aku kembali kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan Mikasa. Dah.." masih berusaha menundukkan wajahnya, Eren berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, Eren, kau tak mau makan dulu?" masih belum membaca suasana canggung di sekitarnya, Hanji bertanya dengan semangat.

"Tidak, senpai, aku masih kenyang. Dah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

"Dadah paman." Eren mendengar suara Mikasa dari belakang. Meski tidak bisa melihat wajah Mikasa, tapi suara Mikasa membuat Eren sedikit tersenyum.

"Dah..." kali ini Eren mendengar suara Hanji.

"Hati-hati di jalan." sekarang Eren mendengar suara Rivaille. Eren tersenyum sedih mendengarnya lalu keluar dari restoran. Dan dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan restoran.

"Ng..." air mata yang sudah Eren tahan daritadi mulai menetes saat Eren keluar dari restauran. Orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang Eren dengan tatapan bingung. Eren tidak bisa melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya karena kepalanya terus tertunduk, membuat ia tak bisa melihat ke depan. Air mata semakin banyak yang keluar dari mata Eren. Saat sadar ia sudah memasuki taman, ia mencari bangku taman yang kosong dan duduk.

_Kau tak boleh menangis, Eren. Kau tak boleh menangis, Eren. Kau tak boleh menangis,_ bagaikan mantra, Eren mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali. Meski sepertinya mantra tersebut tidak berhasil karena air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya.

Kenangan semasa SMA bersama Rivaille perlahan muncul. Saat pertama kali Eren menyatakan suka, saat mereka pertama kali bergandengan tangan, saat mereka berciuman di bawah meja, atau saat mereka bersatu untuk pertama kalinya di kamar tidur Rivaille. Eren rindu dengan semua itu. ia ingin Rivaille kembali menggandeng tangannya, menciumi dahinya, atau hanya menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Namun saat melihat Mikasa, ia sadar itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Kenangan tidak akan terulang kembali.

"Hei, kawan." saat sudah mulai tenang, Eren merasa ada yang menghampirinya. Eren yang saat itu masih menundukkan kepala melihat seseorang dengan menggunakan sepatu olahraga berdiri di hadapannya. Saat Eren mendongak, ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berambut cokelat muda sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Sendirian kah?"

Eren menganguk. "Kenapa?"

"Mau bermalam denganku? sepertinya hanya kita berdua di taman ini yang belum menikmati malam." Kata pemuda itu sambil melihat sekitar, membuat Eren juga melihat sekitarnya. Eren sedikit kaget saat melihat banyak pasangan laki-laki yang sedang bersenang-senang di taman ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka melakukannya di balik semak-semak. Eren berfikir sejenak. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hubungan dengan laki-laki lain setelah Rivaille meninggalkannya. Karena Eren masih berharap ada kesempatan.

Tapi hari ini ia sadar kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah tidak ada. "Ayo, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya di sini."

"Hm.. kau punya uang untuk menyewakan kamar?"

"Ada, asal kau janji kau akan membuatku lupa dengan semua masalah hari ini dan kau harus janji kau bisa membuatku menikmatinya." Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah." jawab pemuda itu lalu menarik badan Eren dan memegang pinggang Eren. "_Deal_." Bisik pemuda itu di telinga kanan Eren.

X

_Eren bodoh_, adalah kalimat yang pertama kali Eren katakan saat ia terbangun dengan tanpa pakaian sehelai pun di ruangan yang tak ia kenal. Setelah ia mengingat kejadian semalam, Eren tak henti-henti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah janji kau tidak akan berhubungan dengan siapapun lagi, kau sudah janji kau sudah tidak akan tergoda lagi." Eren memarahi diirinya sendiri sambil mengancingkan kemeja yang akan ia pakai untuk bekerja. Tak lama, telfon genggam Eren berbunyi, dan Eren melihat Irvin, nama kepala sekolah tempat ia mengajar dari layar telfon. "Bagus, karena kebodohanmu kau terlambat dan atasanmu mulai menelfonmu, Eren." Eren masih belum selesai memarahi dirinya. "Halo."

"Jeager." Eren dapat mendengar suara berat Irvin dari seberang telfon.

"Pagi pak, maaf saya telat. Saya tahu saya salah, sekarang saya..." Eren meminta maaf sebelum Irvin mulai berkomentar.

"Huh? Aku menelfonmu bukan karena itu. sekarang masih jam tujuh, masih ada satu jam sebelum masuk, kau belum terlambat." Kalimat Irvin membuat Eren segera melihat jam tangannya dan benar, sekarang masih jam tujuh. Eren belum terlambat.

"Maaf, saya tak memperhatikan jam dengan benar." kata Eren dengan wajah yang memerah kaarena malu. "Kalau saya tidak telat, ada apa Bapak menelfon saya?" tanya Eren yang akhirnya sadar kepala sekolahnya mrnelfonnya bukan karena ia telat.

"Saya tahu ini belum terlambat, tapi bisakah kau ke sekolah sekarang? saya butuh bantuanmu."

"Sekarang? bisa pak. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam saya sudah sampai di sekolah."

"Benarkah? baiklah, lebih cepat kau datang lebih baik, Jeager."

"Baik pak!" setelah mendengar Irvin menuntup telfonnya, Eren menghela nafas lega. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Pertemuan dengan Rivaille, pertemuannya dengan Mikasa, kejadian semalam, membuat Eren merasa ia sedang tidak beruntung sekarang. Tak heran ia sedang berkonsentrasi saat Irvin menelfonnya. "Yosh, lebih baik aku segera kesana sebelum Irvin menasehartiku panjang lebar." Eren kemudian mengambil jas kerjanya yang ada di kursi, kemudian langsung keluar kamar tanpa memerhatikan ada selembar kertas kecil di atas meja kamar.

Setelah lulus dari kuliah, Eren bekerja di sebuah SD yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemennya. Connie, sahabat ia saat SMA yang menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai guru SD pada Eren. Eren yang menyukai anak-anak, namun tak bisa memilikinya karena ia tak bisa menikahi perempuan dan ia tak bisa mengadopsi anak karena tak bisa mengurus seharian, menerima tawaran Connie menjadi guru SD dimana ia bisa memiliki anak tanpa harus menikah. Awalnya berat bagi Eren untuk mengurusi anak-anak, tapi lama kelamaan ia menikmatinya. Kesibukan membuat ia lupa akan kenangan tentang Rivaille yang ingin ia lupakan setelah ia lulus kuliah.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya..." suara mesin kereta membuat Eren yang sedari tadi bersandar di dekat pintu masuk kereta berdiri sambil menunggu pintu kereta terbuka. Entah kenapa ia merasa langkah kakinya berat untuk melangkah menuju sekolah, perasaannya tidak enak. Namun saat ia ingat wajah Irvin jika marah, ia paksakan kakinya untuk berjalan.

Pukul setemgah delapan Eren sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang tempat ia bekerja. Sesuai janji ia tidak telat datang. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam sekolah, berjalan menuju ruang guru hingga Crista, salah satu guru di sekolah menyapanya. "Pagi, Eren-sensei. Irvin-sensei mencarimu dan menunggumu di ruang kerjanya." kata Crista sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Begitukah? terima kasih, Crista-chan." Eren membalas sapaan Crista lalu merubah arah ia berjalan, yang tadinya menuju ruang guru kini menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Crista hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar teman semasa ia kuliah tetap memanggilnya seperti biasa meskioun kini mereka berdua sudah menjadi guru. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, banyak murid yang menyapa Eren dan Eren selalu membalas sapaan mereka. Tak lupa Eren mengingatkan mereka jika ada yang berlarian di koridor.

"Jangan berlarian di koridor!" Eren mengingatkan sekelompok anak laki-laki yang berlari melewatinya.

"Tapi, tadi kami bertemu dengan murid baru yang cantik, sensei! kami tak sabar ingin memberi tahu yang lain!" sahut anak laki-laki yang mempunyai perban kecil di hidungnya.

"Tetap saja tak boleh! kalian tidak berlari di koridor atau tidak boleh berkenalan dengan murid baru, pilih yang mana?" tanya Eren tegas.

"... tidak berlari di koridor!" jawab mereka kompak membuat Eren tersenyum.

"Bagus!" saat anak-anak berjalan meninggalkannya, Eren kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan tak lama, ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Irvin. Eren mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." saat suara Irvin terdengar dari dalam, Eren membuka pintu.

"Permi..." nafas Eren sejenak berhenti saat di dalam ruangan ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tangan kanannya digandeng oleh ayahnya yang sedang melihat Eren membuka pintu. Ayah dari anak perempuan itu pensaran dengan apa yang dilihat anaknya. Dan saat ia melihat Eren, nafas ayah dari anak itu juga terhenti untuk sesaat.

"Oh, Eren, syukurlah kau sudah datang. " masih berdiri terpaku melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya, Eren dapat mendengar suara Irvin menghampirinya. "Sepupuku baru pindah dari luar negeri dan anaknya akan bersekolah disini. Bisa kau bantu dia?" Eren sadar Irvin sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tapi mata Eren masih terpaku melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Mikasa, kemari, ini Eren yang akan jadi gurumu."

Anak perempuan itu melepaskan gandengan ayahnya dan berjalan dengan riang menuju Eren. "Halo paman, kita bertemu lagi." sapa anak perempuan itu ramah sambil tersenyum pada Eren. Eren tak membalas sapaan Mikasa karena ia merasa ia tak bisa bersuara, dadanya sesak.

"Hai, Eren, kita bertemu lagi." Di hadapannya Rivaille menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

_Aku ingin menghilang_, doanya dalam hati.

**Hei, kita bertemu lagi. Dan inilah chapter dua! Saya harap chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan anda. Saya menulis ini setelah saya selesai menjalani ospek dan uts pertama saya di kuliah. Maaf jika chapter selanjutnya update nya lama, karena masih ada satu fanfic lain yang harus saya kerjakan dan saya tak tahu tugas kuliah masih bisa membuat saya menulis fanfic atau tidak.**

**Meski chapter ini tidadk sesuai dengan harapan anda, tapi **_**R&R please.**_


End file.
